Alegre vá round
by Rystale
Summary: Shuichi feels that Yuki doesn’t love him anymore. So Shuichi ran away, but after five long years, Shuichi came back to Japan and looked what surprise he gets… the usual pairing YXS… Chapter one is up!
1. prologue

Haru: Hello! It's me again and this is my very first Gravitation fic! Yay! …Goes to Sakuma-san and borrows Kumagoro… yay! And Kumagoro is here too!

Haru: Anyways here's da disclaimer! Sakuma-san can please do the honor!

Sakuma: Hehehehe… smiles… Haru doesn't own Gravitation, Kumagoro or me! And she said she wants to be a pop id---…

Haru: …covering Sakuma-san's mouth…. Sakuma-san! Please don't say any nonsense! And anyway this is a Romance/Drama fic! Okie!

Title: Merry go round

Summary: Shuichi feels that Yuki doesn't love him anymore. So Shuichi ran away, but after five long years, Shuichi came back to Japan and looked what surprise he gets… the usual pairing YXS…

Note: Gomen if I sucked at summaries! ; p

Prologue:

Is it over?

_"Yuki… I…" I straighten my grip as I say these words to his face. "I think we need to stop this… it's just that we never get along now… and I-I-" I tried to hold back my tears, as I continued "I think we need to stop now…" I said as I tried to run towards the door. "Wait!" but I was stop by his strong grip on my wrist. _

"_Yuki! Let me go please… it's for our sake and I-I-…"but he kissed me, it was a hard long kiss but I quickly pushed him away and ran towards the door. _

_On the park…_

"_I'm sorry, Yuki… I really love you but… I know that it may not be right that I could stay at your side for a long time… we need to move on… I really love you, Yuki that's why I'm leaving you now…hopefully you will see the one… cos I felt that you don't love me so... I'm leaving" I said alonewhile I was sitting on the bench. And as seconds have passed by I started to cry… _

Haru: Now that' the prologue! And gomen for many errors! Hope ya guys would like it! Okie! And please do tell if it sucks...

Sakuma-san: And please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haru: Hai! Sakuma-san!

And they both gave a big grin...


	2. Heartbreak

Haru: Hello! It's me again! I lived!

Popo: Po! Poooo!

Haru: And let me introduce to ya my pooring! Popo!

Popo: Poooooo!

Sakuma-san: Kumagoro! Lookie, we have a new friend! ...squeals...

Haru: Anyways here's chapter one! And I would like to thank all the people who review my prologue even though it's has too many errors… I hope this chap I have at least even at least improved a little… hopefully and Sakuma-san!

Sakuma-san: Hai! Haru-chan doesn't own me, Kumagoro and even all the cast of Gravitation and also the title it self. o'.'o

Chapter one

Heartbreak…

Leaving those people who loves you can be hard.

Today again was another fine day in the busy streets of Japan. And if you happen to live here you'll probably find yourself in this busy crowd. You know what I mean… right?

"Ah… back to the place where I was born…"Shuichi has said while he was standing in the middle of the overpass. He was wearing an orange sweat shirt and a pair of loose pants as he stretched his arms beneath the blue sky.

Then he looked over the busy street below him… he chuckled as he remembers those days. And yet… it made him sad as he remembers it…

"Past is past… I can't return now…" he whispered as he tried to stop his tears from falling.

He continued to walk around the city, and one by one he traced his memories in this lively city that he loves.

As he walks around he stumbled… a house… a house that he once lived… he smiled as he came closer… but a sudden ground on his hand had prevented it from coming more closer to the door.

11111111

"Uncle, let's do this more often!" a little orange haired girl cheerfully said to her uncle who was holding three paper bags.

"Ya… Kisa, we'll do it some other time but right can you let uncle rest a little? We've been shopping for three days, and my feet are killing me." Her uncle said as they almost arrived to their destination.

The little girl stopped at the entrance of the gate, and she turned around to see her uncle who stopped and look at her.

"Uncle… someone is in front of the door…" she said as she pointed the man of who was bending down the door.

"A man in front of the gate?" her uncle asked.

"Hai, he has pink hair." She said as still stick out her pointy finger towards the man.

Then Kisa's uncle walked towards the gate and he…

22222222

Shuichi's POV

Why am I still here? As if he'll welcome me with open arms? Huh! He'll just throw me out again. And won't let me come in again… He'll never let me come again… he didn't even love me anyways…

So why am I here still sitting… bending down like any miracle will happen… well miracles do happen… if mine will happen…

"Uncle… someone is in front of the door…" I heard a cute little girl said… she has short orange hair with a pink pooring doll. Then suddenly my heart skipped a beat as I heard his voice…

"A man in front the gate?" I heard his voice again…my wish had come true. But still I'm too ashamed to look at him…

I'm so scared…

I can't even look at him…

No… not this way…

I want to run…

Run away now, Shuichi… now…

End of Shuichi's POV

33333333

As the two saw Shuichi in the gate… the man look at him with a blank stare and to him was…

"Hey! Who are you?" the man asked to Shuichi.

And … Shuichi was shocked at the words that Yuki had said.

It made him feel sad… like a giant knife had come and it had hit at his heart.

And Shuichi walk closer to Yuki…

"Yuki… Gomenna-nasai... Honto ni gomen nasai…" he sobbed as he tried to come closer to Yuki but he stopped and had begun to run away.

44444444444

Shuichi's POV

No, this can't be true… no it's just doesn't… why …did he forget…me…

As I fell on the ground and as the rain had fall down…

As I whispered his name…

"Yuki..."

I just can't believe he had forgotten me for five long years… I—just can't take it anymore…

I want to cry…

I want to stop it…

I don't want it…

I want to die…

"I can't take it anymore! Can anyone just shoot me?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

End of Shuichi's POV

555555555

Hiro was in his house trying to making a tune out on hisguitar when a sudden knock was heard at his home.

"Alright, I'm coming…" he said as laid his guitar on his bed.

"Who is it? Don't they know it's 2 in the morning…" he muttered as he reached in his door.

"Who is it!" he shouted…

And as he open the door he saw…

Shuichi… soaking wet.

Hiro was shocked as he saw his best friend who disappeared for five years has returned… that look so morbid…

"Shuichi, how did you ca…" Hiro was about to finished when Shuichi cut him off by running towards him…

"Shuichi, what happened? When did you come back? Hey, answer me… Shuichi, you idiot! Why? " Hiro burst as he looked at his friend with a stern voice.

But Shuichi didn't answer; instead he started to cry…

"Yu-Yuki…" he sobbed at Hiro's arms.

"He doesn't know who I am… no … he doesn't know me… I swear… Hiro… Yuki doesn't know me… I don't know what to do…" Shuichi continued to sob.

"Shuichi…" Hiro said as he hugged Shuichi tighter…

T-T

TBC

Haru: Now that's done and hooray! I've finally made chap one…and sorry .. it's kinda confusing right?

Popo: Poooo!

Kumagoro: …puts out a board sign… Yay!

Sakuma-san: ...squeals again...

Popo: Poooo! …also puts out a board sign… Please reviewand criticism are also accepted for improvement. And Thank you! ...bows down...


End file.
